


eyes wide open

by dryadfiona



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dryadfiona/pseuds/dryadfiona
Summary: Lucifer could spend Halloween as the picture of debauchery, surrounded by women in revealing costumes and drugs and enough alcohol to actually get him drunk. He definitely could do that. But Chloe invites him to come along with Trixie, and really, he's not going to say no.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	eyes wide open

"Of course I have plans," he'd said, and he hadn't been lying--he never does that--but he didn't say he'd cancel those plans in a heartbeat, even if he would. Did. Has done so, in fact.

"You made it," Chloe says with a smile when he opens the door.

"Yes, well," Lucifer says. "I can always have a masquerade or--party."

Chloe makes a face at him, but he'd censored himself when he remembered Trixie was there, so he's got no idea what she's upset about. He can go back and join the party at Lux later, anyway.

"What's your costume?" Chloe asks.

"What? Do I have to dress up too?"

"No, I'm wearing these for fun," Chloe says, gesturing towards the cat ears. "I borrowed them from Maze."

"I know," Lucifer says distractedly.

"How do you--wait. Don't answer that. I don't want to know." Chloe sighs. "What's up?"

"What _is_ the child wearing?"

Chloe turns to look at Trixie with an expression of consternation. "Trixie."

"Yeah, Mom?"

"What did you do to your costume?"

Lucifer's fairly sure it was a Disney princess costume, at some point, but it's now covered in red paint and all torn up at the bottoms. It looks like _Frozen_ -meets- _Carrie_.

"Well, you can't deny the urchin's creativity," Lucifer says, and Chloe groans.

"Trixie, did you want a different costume?"

"No," Trixie says. "I wanted to dress up as a messed-up princess."

"...why?"

Trixie shrugs.

* * *

Trick-or-treating gets off to a rocky start, what with Chloe having to convince Trixie to leave Maze's knife (a gift Chloe had not approved of) at home, and with Trixie trying to wrangle Lucifer into some semblance of a costume, and with Chloe refusing to let Lucifer buy any costume with "slutty" in the description. Eventually, Lucifer has a fake halo on (and is _extremely_ annoyed about it), Trixie is allowed to wear the bloody dress as long as she leaves all weapons at home, and Chloe is already tired, if the sigh she lets out when Lucifer closes the door behind them is any indication. 

Still, Trixie skips along with her little pumpkin basket, Chloe and Lucifer following a little behind.

"I admit, I've never really seen the point of this," Lucifer says. "It seems far easier to just buy candy."

"It's tradition," Chloe says. "It's nice, getting to do this with her. Last year Maze had to take her."

"How'd that go?" Lucifer asks.

"Maze extorted half our neighbors," Chloe says with a sigh. "Still. You know, demon. Not that surprised."

Lucifer chuckles. "At least the urchin got candy out of it."

"She and Maze left so many wrappers all over the living room," Chloe says with a roll of her eyes. "Still. It was sweet."

"Not a word I've heard to describe Maze often," Lucifer says.

"It's true, though," Chloe says, and they walk along a few more houses in comfortable silence. Trixie says thank you every time she gets candy and takes a giant handful from each _take_ _one_ bowl. Chloe tells her she shouldn't, and the next time, Lucifer grabs a handful for her. 

"Lucifer," Chloe says, gently admonishing. Lucifer pretends he doesn't hear her. Trixie gives him a high-five and runs further along the street.

"You're lucky she likes you so much," Chloe says.

"Of course she does," Lucifer says, but he can tell he doesn't sound as blindly confident as he used to, a little wondering. That's probably why Chloe doesn't press any further, just smiles and keeps walking.

* * *

They get a decent haul of candy, enough that Trixie has to be careful with the bucket or else her candy goes flying. So they wander back to Chloe and Maze's apartment. Trixie immediately takes a running leap onto the couch.

"Horror movies!" she says.

"I don't think your offspring and sugar is an ideal combination," Lucifer mutters to Chloe.

Chloe rolls her eyes, but she's grinning. "Please. You're just as bad on game night."

"Oo, let's play a game instead!" Trixie says.

"That game takes hours," Chloe says. "And Maze isn't even here."

"Lucifer can stay," Trixie says, and fixes him with a look that works on Maze every time.

Lucifer would like to say he thinks longingly about the debauchery at Lux before making the decision, but instead he sighs and says, "Well, if you insist."

**Author's Note:**

> pretend this isn't a week late also this has been the wildest night?????? so have a second halloween deckerstar fic why not


End file.
